Cooling systems (“computer cooling systems”) are deployed in computers to remove waste heat produced by computer components and to keep computer components (e.g., integrated circuits) within permissible operating temperature limits. Computer components that are susceptible to temporary malfunction or permanent failure if overheated include integrated circuits such as CPUs, chipsets, graphics cards, and hard disk drives.
Common computer cooling systems may include one or more cooling components, for example, fans, heat sinks, heat pipes, and thermoelectric coolers (TECs). The computer cooling systems may be designed to reduce the ambient temperature within the case of a computer, e.g., by exhausting hot air, or to cool a single component or small area (spot cooling) individually. Components that are individually cooled may, for example, include integrated circuits (e.g., CPUs, chipsets, graphics cards, GPUs, etc.) that are susceptible to temporary malfunction or permanent failure if overheated.
In modern computers (e.g., laptops, smart phones, tablets, notebook computers, etc.), which have increasingly thin profiles or form factors and yet increasingly more powerful integrated circuits, space within a computer case for cooling system components may be limited. The space limitations of a thin computer case may make it difficult to fit sufficient cooling system components in the computer case.
Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.